rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
RuPaul's Parody Race: Season 6
Format The sixth season was confirmed on August 5, 2018. It features 13 Queens plus the winner of Season 5's Battle Back, competing for the title of'' "America's Next Fanmade Drag Superstar."'' It uses the same challenges and lip synchs as RuPaul's Drag Race: Season 6. The Battle Back Challenge is in play this season. The format this season is a DRAGRULA vs RPDR season. 7 Dragrula queens will compete against 7 RPDR queens. In every challenge, the best performing Dragrula and the best performing RPDR queen will "Lip Sync For Their Team". If the best performing DRAGRULA queen wins, then the worst performing RPDR queen will be eliminated and vice versa. The first 2 episodes will use the "Lip Sync For Your Life" format and the "Lip Sync For Their Team" twist will no longer be in play at Top 7. The winner of this season was Asia O'Hara and Cat Noir was crowned Mr. Congeniality. Team RPDR Team DRAGRULA Contestants Progress Episodes Episode 1, "RuPaul's Big Opening" Part 1 Airdate: August 10, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: Jumping off a platform photoshoot * Mini-Challenge Winner: Violet Chachki * Mini-Challenge Winner Advantage: Decide which queen will get which themed box * Main Challenge: Designing an outfit inspired by a TV show * Challenge Winner: Violet Chachki * Main Challenge Prize: Custom jewel package by Fierce Drag Jewels * Bottom Two: Jinkx Monsoon and Jujubee * Lip Synch Song: "Express Yourself" by Madonna * Eliminated: Jinkx Monsoon Episode 2, "RuPaul's Big Opening" Part 2 Airdate: August 11, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: Boudoir pillow fight with the Pit Crew * Mini-Challenge Winner: Beast Boy * Mini-Challenge Winner Advantage: Decide which queen will get which themed box * Main Challenge: Designing an outfit inspired by party supplies * Challenge Winner: Red X * Main Challenge Prize: $2,500 Shopping Spree from Fabric Planet * Bottom Two: Beast Boy and Nova * Lip Synch Song: "Turn the Beat Around" by Vicki Sue Robinson * Eliminated: Beast Boy Episode 3, "Scream Queens" Airdate: August 12, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: Create a beach themed lip sync in pairs * Mini-Challenge Winners: Jujubee and Nova * Mini-Challenge Winner Advantage: Become team leaders and pick team members * Main Challenge: Star in horror film trailers for "Drag Race Me to Hell" * Top 2: Ravyn Blackfire and Sharon Needles * Challenge Winner: Ravyn Blackfire * Bottom Two: Bebe Zahara Benet and Robyn Starfire * Lip Synch Song: "Shake It Up" by Selena Gomez * Eliminated: Bebe Zahara Benet Episode 4, ''"Shade: The Rusical"'' Airdate: August 12, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: Female or She-male? * Mini-Challenge Winners: Asia O'Hara and Dark Robin * Mini-Challenge Winner Advantage: Become team leaders and pick team members * Main Challenge: Performing live in the original production of Shade: The Rusical! * Top 2: Cat Noir and Violet Chachki * Challenge Winner: Cat Noir * Bottom Two: Mayhem Miller and Nova * Lip Synch Song: "I'm Every Woman" by Chaka Khan * Eliminated: Mayhem Miller Episode 5, ''"Snatch Game"'' Airdate: August 18, 2018 * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a match game setting. * Top 2: Jujubee and Red X * Challenge Winner: Jujubee * Bottom Two: Asia O'Hara and Dark Robin * Lip Synch Song: "Head to Toe" by Lisa Lisa & Cult Jam * Eliminated: Dark Robin Episode 6, ''"Oh No She Betta Don't!"'' Airdate: August 28, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Jujubee * Mini-Challenge Winner Advantage: Become team leader and pick team members * Main Challenge: Rapping in teams to "Oh No She Better Don't" by DJ ShyBoy * Top 2: Asia O'Hara and Cat Noir * Challenge Winner: Asia O'Hara * Bottom Two: Violet Chachki and Nova * Lip Synch Song: "Whatta Man" by Salt-N-Pepa with En Vogue * Eliminated: Nova Episode 7, "Glamazon by Colorevolution" Airdate: April 29, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: Designing nails and hand modeling fruits and vegetables * Mini-Challenge Winner: Asia O'Hara * Mini-Challenge Winner Advantage: Extra time to shoot infomercial * Main Challenge: Record an infomercial for Rupaul's Glamazon cosmetics * Top 2: Asia O'Hara and Ravyn Blackfire * Challenge Winner: Ravyn Blackfire * Bottom Two: Robyn Starfire and Violet Chachki * Lip Synch Song: "Point of No Return" by Expose * Eliminated: Violet Chachki For this challenge, the queen's had to pair up with someone from the other team. At the end of the episode, the queens are told that this was the last challenge were they would lipsync in teams. From now on they will lipsync for their lives! Episode 8, "Queens of Comedy" Airdate: April 30, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: Lip-synching to a RuPaul song upside down * Mini-Challenge Winner: Cat Noir * Mini-Challenge Winner Advantage: Decide in which order the queens will perform * Main Challenge: Performing a stand-up comedy act in front of a live audience * Challenge Winner: Jujubee * Bottom Two: Cat Noir and Red X * Lip Synch Song: "Stupid Girls" by P!nk * Eliminated: No one Episode 9, "Queens of Talk" Airdate: April 31, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: "Hung Men" hangman challenge * Mini-Challenge Winner: Red X * Main Challenge: Guest hosting The RuPaul Show' and interviewing celebrity guests * Challenge Winner: Cat Noir * Bottom Two: Robyn Starfire and Sharon Needles * Lip Synch Song: "Vibeology" by Paula Abdul * Eliminated: Robyn Starfire Episode 10, "Drag My Wedding" Airdate: September 15, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: Do abstract paintings using their bodies in honor of marriage equality * Mini-Challenge Winner: Sharon Needles * Mini-Challenge Winner Advantage: Pair each bride with each queen. * Main Challenge: Transform grooms into brides for a wedding * Challenge Winner: Asia O'Hara * Bottom Two: Jujubee and Sharon Needles * Lip Synch Song: "Think" by Aretha Franklin * Eliminated: Sharon Needles Episode 11, "Glitter Ball" Airdate: September 16, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Jujubee * Mini-Challenge Winner Advantage: Assign jewel tones to each queen, and choreograph an opening musical number. * Main Challenge: Design three outfits for the Glitter Ball: Banjee Girl Bling, Platinum Card Executive Realness, and Dripping in Jewels Eleganza. * Challenge Winner: Ravyn Blackfire * Bottom Two: Cat Noir and Jujubee * Lip Synch Song: "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" by Kelly Clarkson * Eliminated: Cat Noir Episode 12, "Sissy That Walk!" Airdate: September 18, 2018 * Main Challenge: Star in a music video for RuPaul's song "Sissy That Walk" and act in two scenes. * Eliminated: ''' Jujubee and Red X * '''Top Two: Asia O'Hara and Ravyn Blackfire * Lip Synch Song: "Sissy That Walk" by RuPaul * Mr Congeniality: Cat Noir * Runner-Up: Ravyn Blackfire * Winner of RuPaul's Parody Race Season 6: Asia O'Hara Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:RuPaul's Parody Race Category:RuPaul's Parody Race: Season 6